Dragonling
by To-Much-Time-On-My-Hands
Summary: Hiccup is a Dragonling. A human who can change into a dragon. He is able to work between Vikings and dragons. Can he bring peace?
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. This is my second started fanfiction. I am hoping that you will like it. Please read and review. Also remember that I don't own How To Train Your Dragon.**_

Valka ran as fast as she could. A dragon had just broken into her house. As she ran in she saw the dragon playing with her son. She stared at the dragon in wonder. Stoick burst into the house. "Get back you beast!" Stoick yelled.

The dragon waited for a second, seeming to weigh its options. Finally, having made its decision, it grabbed Valka and Hiccup. As it flew off, Valka noticed that it had four wings. As they flew Valka heard a voice and time slowed down.

"You must choose the path of your son. Either fire or ice. The fire, offers great power but also destruction. The ice is kindness but not as much strength. Choose." The voice said.

"I choose the... ice." Valka said.

Time resumed and the dragon flew to an island with a cavern of ice. As the dragon landed, Valka noticed the many dragons. Then as the sun set, she saw the moon rise. It was a blood moon. Then a shadow began to cover the moon. It was a lunar eclipse.

Then a gigantic dragon known as the bewilderbeast.

It leaned down and spoke. "Tonight, the boundaries between man and dragon are gone for a blood moon and lunar eclipse are together. A dragonling has been found."

A great uproar was heard. One dragon, a Terrible Terror, spoke up.

"Dragon or human?" It asked.

The Bewilderbeast answered, "Human."

Again the dragons were in an uproar.

As the moon was being eclipsed, the bewilderbeast asked for Hiccup to be placed on the pedestal of ice in the center of the room. A Terrible Terror covered the pedestal with a large fur blanket. The four winged dragon, which Valka now recognized as a Stormcutter, put Hiccup on the pedestal. As the moon was fully covered, one spot in the center of Hiccup's chest began to glow. As the moon came back into view, Hiccup stopped glowing. In his chest was a pure black scale. It pulsed blue and settled.

"Night Fury. The dragonling has a Night Fury scale." The Bewilderbeast said confused but interested.

A cracking sound was heard. Across the room were several eggs. One cracked open and a baby Night Fury crawled out.

"The Dragonling has a companion. Also a Night Fury." The bewilderbeast said.

"They shall grow up together and they shall be able to bring..."

The eclipse ended and the bewilderbeast started to growl, leaving the sentence unfinished.

The beginning of something monumental had come.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hi I am writing again. So... Many... Views! You guys are great. So because of how great you guys are, I am adding a short chapter. Please read and review. Also dragons speaking is signified by italics**

Hiccup ran down the hall with Toothless, his friend and almost his brother. They were both 4 years old and they had been running rampant for an hour. Valka was at her wits end.

"Hiccup! Toothless! Where are you!? If I ever find them, they won't sit well for a week."

Hiccup and Toothless ran in.

"Yes Mother?"

"Why can't you sit still. Dinner got cold." Valka said angrily.

"That's no problem. Show her Toothless." Hiccup said excitedly.

Toothless shot a ball of plasma into the fireplace lighting the wood on fire.

 _That worked better than last time._ Toothless said.

"I'll say." Hiccup replied.

"'I'll say' what?" Valka questioned.

"Nothing, nothing. Just Toothless learned how to control his fire." Hiccup hurriedly answered.

"Hmmm. It wasn't him that set a peach tree on fire was it?" Valka asked Hiccup.

 _Duh duh duh, we're dead._ Toothless said as he slowly backed out.

"Woah woah woah, where do you think you're going?" Valka asked.

Suddenly a Terrible Terror fell down the chimney. And knocked the burning wood all over the floor. In the confusion, Hiccup and Toothless sneaked out.

 _Whew, lucky break._ Toothless said.

"Yeah, lets lie low for a while." Hiccup suggested.

 _Agreed._ Toothless said.

Suddenly Toothless sneezed and a plasma blast lit an apple tree on fire.

"Dang it."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I must say, this fanfiction is much more popular than my other fanfiction.**

 **Still read and review. Thanks!**

Hiccup and Toothless were eight. They were still learning though Hiccup was much more reserved. He was told that he would be earning a great gift. By learning.

"I don't want to get up yet!" Hiccup yelled.

"Well then you shouldn't have stayed up late last night." Valka said. "Today you will get you armor."

"Mom, I'm eight. I don't think I'll be in battle anytime soon." Hiccup whined.

 _Oh, shut up! I got up two hours ago!_ Toothless griped.

"Now." Valka said.

Hiccup got up and got dressed in his green shirt, leather pants, and his good boots.

When he got there, he noticed a helmet made of Night Fury scales. There was armor of Night Fury scales as well. The gauntlets and boots were also night fury scales.

"They are yours." The bewilderbeast said to Hiccup. "They will grow to match your size. Also, no one else can wear them for the magic is connected to you. You, and only you can change them when you are older."

"Cool, armor." Hiccup said sarcastically. "I always wanted to be in battle."

"You do not understand. This armor is a channel point for your magic." The bewilderbeast explained. "With this armor you can use the magic that all dragonlings possess. You shall need the armor to use the magic."

"When do I start?" Hiccup asked excitedly.

"Once you put on the armor." Said the bewilderbeast.

Hiccup put on the chestplate and it shank to his size. He buckled on the boots, strapped on the gauntlets, and placed the helmet on his head. His armor glowed blue and his gauntlets lit on fire with the Night Fury plasma.

Hiccup had gained the powers of the dragonling.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. So, the armor is important for Hiccup. Let's see what happens next. Again read and review.**

Hiccup stood at a cliff. A target was set up on the tip.

"So I just have to concentrate on fire?" Hiccup asked.

 _"In essence, yes. All you need to do is to focus on the fire and direct it at the target."_ The instructing Gronckle instructed.

Hiccup focused he felt heat in his palm. He looked down and saw his hand on fire.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hiccup screamed. He swung his hand and launched the fire into a pillar of ice.

"I didn't expect that!" Hiccup said exasperated.

He tried again. He concentrated, he felt the heat of the fire, and he thrust his hand toward the target. The fire hit the target dead center and the target went flying into the sea.

"I did it!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I did it!"

The Gronckle looked impressed.

 _"Nice job, no other dragonling has gotten the fire-palm correct on their first try. Now again."_

This continued for a few hours until they ran out of targets. Then, they began to work on the transform-flame.

 _"Concentrate on forming the fire into a ring."_

The Gronckle prodded.

Hiccup did as instructed. Once the ring was complete, Hiccup's armor began to glow blue.

" _Now run through it."_ The Gronckle commanded.

Again, Hiccup did as instructed.

As he passed through the ring he transformed into a Night Fury.

Once Hiccup learned how to transform back and forth, he learned a very important lesson.

 _"You can only transform when you have your armor on. When you don't have your armor, you can only transform twice a day. Your scales on your chest are like a battery. They only store a little amount, but it can discharge it to the other parts of your armor. So, leave your armor on._ "

With that, Hiccup learned his limits.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. I can't believe how awesome you guys are. You have stuck with this fanfiction for a while. Sorry for taking so long to add a new chapter. I've been really busy. Thanks. Please read and review.**

Hiccup was told to go to the water cave the next day. When he showed up a Deadly Nadder was waiting.

 _Welcome to flight academy._ The Nadder said. _I would have trained you sooner but you just started learning. I hope to train you quickly. Please transform into your night fury form._

Hiccup complied.

 _Now, lets work on the glide. Spread your wings,_ Hiccup again complied. _Now leap into the sky and glide to the bottom. Just remember to keep your wings spread wide._ Said the Nadder.

Hiccup spread his wings and jumped. He floated and plummeted. His wings had come closed. He brought them out wide and his plummet came to a glide.

 _Next time, you should pay attention to the instructions._ Said the Nadder smugly.

They continued the lesson with the take off.

 _Bend your knees, bring your wings up, and leap with a downbeat of your wings._ Instructed the Nadder. Hiccup did as instructed and quickly learned.

Day passed rather calmly. When Toothless and Hiccup got back to the house for dinner, Valka surprised them.

"Hiccup, the Bewilderbeast and I both believe that it would be good for you to take fighting lessons." Said Valka. "Especially if you want to leave the island sometime."

And with that Hiccup's life was changed forever.

...

Hiccup ran up the mountain dodging unlit rocks shot from the Gronckle. Being unlit, the Gronkle could shoot them for a while. Hiccup dodged and weaved between the blasts till he got clipped by a rock and was knocked off the mountain. The Gronckle set Hiccup down at the bottom.

 _Very good for a first try. Now, again._ Said the Gronckle.

...

Hiccup launched into a rapid attack on the training dummy with his fists and feet. He punched lightning fast into the dummy's abdomen, followed up with a punch to the face, and finished with sweep to the feet. The dummy fell on it's back.

 _Good finish. Now again._ Said the Nightmare.

Hiccup complied punching the dummy. He felt power build and he concentrated it on his fist. It lit up in a blue fire and when connected with the dummy, the dummy was sent flying through the air with a burn on the abdomen.

The Nightmare was speechless.

...

Hiccup was 10, he had been training for years. He had found he was gifted in blacksmithing. He had crafted various weapons that worked for him and only him. And now he was training again. He was running up the mountain again with 25 dragons of different species firing full fire blasts at him. He ran, dodged, and used his weapons to deflect the blasts, occasionally using his endless fire to destroy the blasts. He made it to the top and dove off the edge. He transformed on the way down, leveled off and flew to the arena where he punched and kicked 100 training dummies while still dodging fire from the dragons. As he punched the last training dummy, a Stormcutter used it's fire to make an opponent. The fire dummy attacked with a high speed, but Hiccup was faster. He quickly dove out of the line of fire and slashed through it with his "Dragon Blades", twin blades that were mounted on each of his gauntlets. They were about 6 inches long, and were moved in and out of their wrist sheath by a switch on the gauntlets.

The fire dummy dissipated. Hiccup had completed the challenge.

...

Hiccup went to his forge to gather his wares. When they needed material for clothes, or seeds or some ores, Hiccup would sell weapons and forgery service money to pay for the goods. Well they needed some more cloth, so Hiccup decided that he would go and purchase. The island most likely to purchase his wares were also the most against dragons. He would need to be careful.

"So, what do I need. Ah! First I need my weapons and shield." Hiccup had developed a shield that hung on his right arm that would spiral out into a shield. It was lightweight and was easily concealed.

" Okay. Shield. Check. Dragon blades. Check. Inferno. Check. Dual Axe. Check. Nadder tail. Check. Crusher. Check. That's all of it."

Hiccup started to pack up the weapons he would need. Then he packed up the things he would sell.

"Well, that's it. Time to go. Come on Toothless." Hiccup said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Ok, I am sorry that I couldn't get the last chapter up very fast. I will try to update more quickly. Also, the Nadder Tail is a powerful bow, Crusher is a mace and chain in essence, and the Dual Axe is and axe that splits at the hilt on a hinge to make a bladed staff. Anyway, in with the show!**

Hiccup was 15, and had been doing business with Berk for the past ten years.

"Toothless, get that catapult, I'll get this one." Hiccup called out.

The two Night Furys flew down letting out the Night Fury call. They both struck the catapults and sent them down to the ground.

Hiccup didn't want dragons to be killed in the raids, but he also didn't want to actively kill any vikings. So they settled with catapults.

"Well that's the last of them." Said Hiccup.

 _Yeah, I still don't see why you sell to them if we attack them._ Toothless questioned.

"Oh just stop. We attack the catapults, not the vikings, so we're a neutral party." Hiccup reasoned.

They flew to the cove where they always stayed. Hiccup picked up his pack and jumped up the wall with his enhanced agility. He walked into town with his pack and was acknowledged with a few glances. He walked up the hill to the smithy. Whenever he came to town he had to remember to answer to Ryder. He told them that he was Ryder and so he had to answer to Ryder. He also had to remember to leave his armor and helmet on all the time.

"Hey, Gobber!" Hiccup called." Do you mind if I use the forge to sell my wares again?"

"No, lad. You can use it as much as you want. I have so much space, a Gronckle flew through!" Said Gobber.

"Ha! Funny..." Hiccup said sarcastically.

"No, really. It happened last night!" Gobber called out.

Hiccup set up his wares. Some swords, maces, axes, and knifes.

"So, Ryder. How much for the axe?" Said a beefy Viking.

"The big one?" Asked Hiccup.

"No, the small one... Of course the big one!"

Yelled the viking.

"Two gold pieces." Stated Hiccup.

"One gold piece." Haggled the viking.

"Well someone was looking at it and said they would be back to pay..." lied Hiccup.

"Fine! Two gold pieces." Said the viking defeated.

The rest of the day yielded a good pay. 15 gold pieces.

Hiccup headed to the great hall for dinner.

Gobber walked with him. When they got there Gobber asked, "You see those five teenagers over there? I have seen your weapons. Do you think you could beat them at rapid succession?"

"I could, but that doesn't mean I want to have to prove it." Hiccup said.

Gobber walked away as the chief walked over.

"Well Ryder, it is always good to have you on Berk. Your weapons are the best that we get."

Chief Stoick said joyfully.

"Thanks." Said Hiccup.

"I'll let you go eat." Said Stoick.

Hiccup walked over to an empty table in the corner. He piled food onto his plate, opened the face mask, and began to eat. He noticed the teens walking over to his table, and quickly closed the face mask.

"Hello, you hoping to purchase a weapon?" Asked Hiccup.

"Actually, no." Said a big, slightly chubby viking. "I'm Fishlegs, the twins are Ruffnut and Tuffnut, The girl with the axe is Astrid and the muscle man right there is Snotlout."

"Ok... and?" Asked Hiccup.

"You think that you can beat us all in rapid succession?!" Asked Snotlout angrily.

Hiccup mentally facepalmed. Gobber must have told them. "I can." Said Hiccup.

"Fine. Tomorrow. At the arena. Sunrise." Said the twins one after the other.

"Deal. No ranged weapons, and the whoever is disarmed first loses." Said Hiccup.

"Deal." Said Astrid.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Hi, so now the fight scene. So you know, the Dual Axe is kinda like Heather's axe but with an iron pole with the hinge in the middle and obsidian axe blades. So, read and review.**

"Where is he?!" Yelled Snotlout.

"He didn't show so... we win!" Yelled Tuffnut.

"Let's go inside." Said Astrid.

They walked inside to see Hiccup hanging from the chains.

"Well, about time you showed up, I've been here for about thirty minutes." Hiccup said.

"Wha...how...did...you... Whatever." Snotlout said exasperatedly.

"So, have you chosen your order yet?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes we have." Said Astrid.

...

Fishlegs was out first. Hiccup activated his shield and brought out Crusher.

Fishlegs charged wildly, and Hiccup flicked Crusher letting the mace head fly towards Fishlegs. Fishlegs shrieked in surprise and dodged. Hiccup brought the mace head back on to the handle with the chain reel. Fishlegs, much more wary, walked in a circle. Hiccup swung the chain out and wrapped it around Fishlegs' hammer. Hiccup yanked on the chain and pulled the Hammer out of Fishlegs' hands. Fishlegs yelped and chased after the hammer. Hiccup smashed his shield into Fishlegs' face. Fishlegs landed on the ground and slapped the ground signifying that he yielded. Hiccup helped Fishlegs up and helped him back to the others and gave Fishlegs back his hammer.

...

The twins were arguing over who would go first and Hiccup told them that they could go at the same time. The twins both had spears and Hiccup pulled out his Dual axe and opened it to it's full but left the shield unopened. The twins tried to surround Hiccup but Hiccup attacked Ruffnut and quickly swept her legs out from under her and protected himself from Tuffnut. He downed Tuffnut with a punch to the back of the head. They got up and tried to stab Hiccup with their spears but Hiccup spun his Dual Axe and sliced the spear heads off the sticks they were mounted on. The twins tried to beat him with the sticks but Hiccup defended against each blow, grabbed Tuffnut, and threw him into Ruffnut. The twins yielded and Hiccup helped them back to the others.

...

Snotlout was the next to fight. He had his mace and no shield, and Hiccup chose Inferno and activated his shield. Hiccup dragged Inferno on the ground to light it and once Snotlout saw the flaming sword, he yielded.

...

"Dude! You yielded before he had even attacked! How much of a coward are you!?"

Yelled Astrid.

"He had a flaming sword! That would make you yield too!" Yelled Snotlout.

"Uh... Not before trying to fight." Reasoned Tuffnut.

"Also, there is a crowd that just saw you act like a craven coward in case you hadn't noticed." Said Ruffnut.

"What?!" Yelled Snotlout.

"Hey Astrid, can you please win?" Asked Ruffnut.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Astrid.

"Well, Tuff thinks that Ryder will beat you and I bet him 5 gold pieces that you would win. I don't have that kind of money. So please win." Explained Ruffnut.

"How about this, if I lose, then I will pay the 5 gold pieces. Ok?" Astrid asked.

"Ok" replied Ruffnut.

...

Astrid walked into the arena with her double bladed axe. Hiccup left the shield off and unsheathed the Dragon Blades. The crowd roared, screaming for Astrid to win and beat Hiccup. Astrid raised her axe and the crowd roared in approval. Hiccup raised his Dragon Blades and the crowd quieted.

"Well that's a good confidence booster." Hiccup drawled.

Astrid let out a battle cry and charged. Hiccup Ran forward and right before collision, slid on his back into Astrid's feet, launching her over him and into the ground. Astrid rolled to her feet and charged at Hiccup. Hiccup started to run... Straight at the wall! Astrid charged after him. Hiccup ran up the wall and backflipped over Astrid. The crowd gasped. Hiccup sheathed the Dragon Blades and gave a quick combo of punches to Astrid's stomach. Hiccup backed off and activated his Dragon Blades again while Astrid caught her breath.

Astrid straightened and charged swiping wildly with her axe. Hiccup dodged and blocked not once being hit. Hiccup swept out Astrid's legs out from under her and kicked her in the chest sending her flying. Astrid hit the ground dropped her axe and slid a good 10 feet before stopping. The crowd gasped. Hiccup picked up the axe, walked over to Astrid, and handed her the axe, handle first. Astrid took a swipe and Hiccup caught it. Astrid tried to pull it out and Hiccup allowed it.

Astrid saw that she couldn't win and yielded.

Hiccup helped her back to the others.

...

"Ha! You owe me!" Yelled Tuffnut.

Hiccup handed him 5 gold pieces.

"Wait, Ryder, you don't owe me." Tuffnut said confused.

"I'm paying off Ruffnut's debt." Said Hiccup.

"Well then, okay." Said Tuffnut.

"Thanks for the battle," said Hiccup. "Most fun I've had in a while."

Hiccup walked out before they could say anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. So I have been procrastinating this next chapter. I have been trying to find a good way to put this chapter in. Also, High school just started again so it is really hard to find time to update. If you didn't already know. The nadder tail is a powerful bow that shoots nadder spikes as arrows. Please read and review.**

Hiccup walked into the cove and was tackled by Toothless.

"Hey bud. You miss me?" Hiccup asked.

 _No I just have been waiting for hours. OF COURSE I MISSED YOU!_ Toothless yelled.

 _"_ Well, I'm back, so what should we do _?"_ Asked Hiccup.

Toothless thought for a moment then slapped Hiccup on the arm. Toothless ran to the other side of the cove.

 _You're it!_ Called toothless.

...

Astrid ran through the woods. She couldn't believe that Ryder had beaten her. He was tiny! He was always wearing a mask, so he had to have something to hide. She just needed an edge. Something to set him off.

She ran down into a cave, and started to break stalactites and stalagmites with her axe.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Astrid screamed with rage. "What is wrong with him?! Who learns to fight at the age of 8!? It doesn't make sense!"

Astrid threw her axe at the cave wall. A piece of the wall fell out about the size of her fist. Light streamed through the crack illuminating the cavern. Astrid bashed the wall with her axe again. The hole widened. She looked out of the hole and observed a small cove with a pond in the middle.

Suddenly a streak of black shot into view. A dragon sat in a tree observing the hole. Something slammed into the dragon and it fell.

"What the..." Astrid wondered. She strained for a better look.

...

"Ha! Got you Toothless! You're it!" Hiccup yelled triumphantly.

 _No fair! I was distracted! A viking was up there in the cave!_ Toothless yelled.

"Hide. I'll go check." Hiccup said quietly.

...

Astrid shrank down"Is he...talking to a dragon?!" Astrid whispered.

"Is who talking to a dragon?" Hiccup asked, suddenly next to Astrid.

"Ahhhh! What?! How?!" Astrid screamed.

"You were just down there! Talking to a dragon!"

"What dragon?" Asked Hiccup innocently.

"You came down here, spying on my camp, and accuse me of talking to dragons."

Astrid slowly picked up her axe.

"So you just sleep here?" Asked Astrid.

"Well yeah. I mean, I like my privacy." Hiccup replied.

Astrid swung her axe. Hiccup ducked, gave Astrid a jab to the midsection, and swept her legs out from under her.

Astrid hit the ground stunned. She looked at Hiccup.

"Really Ryder, where did you learn to do that?" Astrid asked perplexed.

"Well, if I told you it wouldn't be much of a secret." Astrid stood up and suddenly lashed out and knocked Hiccup backwards.

Astrid threw her knife. Hiccup in a desperate attempt to save his life was forced to use fire.

Fire streamed from his hands. The knife slowed against the flame. The handle burned to ashes and the blade melted. Finally Hiccup ceased the fire. He immediately thought of Astrid.

He ran over to Astrid. She was breathing but her clothes were in tatters, the only mark on her was a gash on her head. No burns, not even sweat.

"The only thing that can survive dragon fire is dragons and dragonlings. So why... Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed.

... Hiccup carried Astrid down into the cove.

 _Why did you bring her here!_ Asked Toothless, alarmed.

"She's a dragonling." Said Hiccup. "Do you know anything about unlit dragonlings?"

 _Only what other dragons know. Wait. Who told you about unlit dragonlings?_ Asked Toothless.

"I heard you talking to your mentor." Replied Hiccup.

Toothless just looked at him.

 _Fine. Okay, when a dragonling reaches fifteen years of age, the dragonling fire burns onto their back, a mark of power. However if a dragonling doesn't participate in the scale growth ritual, the one you had as a baby, the dragonling fire burns them to ashes._ Toothless explained.

Hiccup stopped. "I think that she is a dragonling. We need to get her to the bewilderbeast."


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Okay, before you guys form a lynch mob and kill me, let me say that I know I took forever in that last one, so I am trying to make up for that. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Read and review.**

Astrid felt wind on her face. The smell of salt water was in the air. Astrid remembered Ryder, she had thrown a knife, then fire, and then... Nothing.

Astrid opened her eyes and saw the sky. She tried to sit up but couldn't. She tried to move her arms but found they were tied down.

Suddenly, she was going down. She tilted vertical and saw an island in the water.

"Da da da. I'm dead." Astrid said. Suddenly, she leveled out into a glide. As she landed, she heard someone walking over to her. Suddenly the ropes were gone. Astrid leaped to her feet and ran as fast as she could towards the woods. She didn't get 30 feet before something big and heavy landed on her. As she was dragged back, she looked at her captor and saw a black dragon. Astrid screamed.

...

Hiccup sighed. It was just one of those days.

He ran over to Astrid.

"Hey! Hey! Astrid! He won't hurt you!" He said.

Astrid quit screaming and flailing.

"Now Toothless, let her up." Hiccup told Toothless.

Toothless let her up. Astrid looked at him. Suddenly she punched him in the face. Toothless growled. Astrid lurched backwards in fear. Hiccup got back up.

"Toothless, stop." Hiccup said. "Well, that's not a good way to start off."

"What did you expect?! A friendly hug?! You just kidnapped me!" Yelled Astrid.

Hiccup have a exasperated sigh. "First of all, I am trying to save your life."

"What?" Astrid asked surprised. "From what?!"

Hiccup face palmed. "You're an unlit dragonling. If you don't light your fire, you will die."

"So what do I do?" Asked Astrid suspiciously.

"Well," Hiccup said. "You need to participate in the scale growth ceremony. Without that you can't be lit. Then you will need to train to control your fire. With that, you learn how to activate your dragon form. We don't know what that is at this point."

"So why do I need to get 'lit' as you put it?" Astrid asked.

"Your fire is stored up. It has been for years. After your fifteenth birthday, you just burst into flame and die. That is unless you light your fire." Explained Hiccup.

Astrid stopped to consider this. What if he was telling the truth. Would she die? Possibly right in front of her friends, or worse, her family.

"All right, fine. How do I get to this 'scale growth ceremony' as you call it?" Asked Astrid resignedly.

Hiccup pulled out some rope and looked at Toothless. Toothless saw his look and banged his forehead with his paw.

"Oh, no. There is no way you can make me ride that thing." Said Astrid.

...

Toothless took off with Astrid hanging on for her life, screaming at the top of her lungs. Hiccup then ran, and leaped off the cliff. Astrid gasped. Suddenly fire streamed from his hands to form a ring below him. As he passed through the ring, he transformed into a night fury.

"What the heck?!" Astrid yelled.

Hiccup soared up next to Toothless. They continued across the water with no complications.

...

As they needed the island of ice, Astrid tried to assess her situation. She was on the back of a dragon, her weapons were undoubtedly back at berk. So she decided to wait and try to find an escape route. Suddenly Toothless dove down into a crack in the ice and glided into a lush grove with many dragons. Hiccup transformed back from his dragon form.

Hiccup walked up to her. "Welcome to safe haven."


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. Okay, I know you guys hate me because of the last chapter I posted. Okay I needed a chapter for a transition. As usual, read and review.**

Astrid looked out into the grove. A pair of gronckles flew by.

"How… is this possible?" Asked Astrid.

"This island is volcanic," Hiccup explained. "but has an icy shell that protects it and holds in the heat."

"But wouldn't the ice melt?" Astrid asked.

"No. Follow me, I'll show you why." Said Hiccup.

…...

"By... Thor's... hammer! What… is that?" Astrid asked open-mouthed.

"That is the Bewilderbeast." Explained Hiccup. "It is the alpha of the island and it rules and protects the dragons of the colony. It has an icy breath instead of a fiery one."

The Bewilderbeast looked at Astrid and groaned.

 _Why have you brought this dragon slayer to our sanctuary?_

Astrid of course couldn't understand what the Bewilderbeast said.

"She was raised to be but hasn't killed a Dragon yet." Hiccup said.

 _It doesn't excuse her being here. She now knows where our sanctuary is._ The Bewilderbeast said disapprovingly.

"I blindfolded her on the way sou she has no clue as to where she is. Plus, I believe that she is a dragonling." Said Hiccup. "She survive my fire without a burn on her."

 _Then she could be a dragonling. Take her to the light-eye. She will know if the girl is a dragonling._ The Bewilderbeast said.

…...

"Well, what is going on now?" Asked Astrid irritably.

"Well, I am going to take you to the light-eye."

Responded Hiccup.

"She will be able to tell if you are a dragonling or not."

Astrid thought for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. "You think that I am a dragonling? Like you? No. Not possible. I can't turn into a dragon or shoot fire out of my hands!" Raved Astrid. "I don't have the speed, strength, or agility that you have! How could I be a dragonling."

Hiccup let her cool down after her tirade. Then he explained. "You wouldn't be able to do those things because you have an unlit fire, which will kill you once you turn fifteen unless you participate in a scale growth ritual. This is why I was in such a rush to get you here."

"So if I'm a dragonling, I'm going to die. If I'm not, you're going to kill me." Said Astrid sarcastically.

"We won't kill you, and we can help you so that you will stay alive if you are a dragonling."

Said Hiccup.

They walked through a meadow that was filled with Terrible Terrors. One lifted it's head and looked at the two of them. It saw Hiccup and laid back down.

As Hiccup and Astrid walked through the meadow. They came to a cavern that had a split waterfall on either side of the cave entrance. As they walked in, Astrid saw a dragon-like figure lying on the floor. The figure turned towards them. Astrid saw that it had no eyes. It has a large mouth with large teeth, a small nose, no wings, walked on four legs and it had spines running down it's spine from its head to its tail.

 _Well, it certainly been awhile since I saw you Hiccup. And who is your little friend?_ Asked the beast.

"This is Astrid. Astrid this is the light-eye, Lumin." Said Hiccup.

Astrid looked closely. "But she has no eyes. How does she see?"

"She sees the world by light. She can sense where light comes from and where it bounced off other objects. We see the same way, just only in one direction. She sees in al directions." Explained Hiccup. "She can see the dragonling fire and life forces of other beings."

"So she can tell if I'm a dragonling?" Astrid asked amazedly. "Well let's find out."

…..

 _Well there is no doubt about it. She is a dragonling. And if I am not mistaken, her dragon form is a Nadder._

"Thank you for your time Lumin." Said Hiccup _. Think nothing of it. Also tell your mother that I have the herbs that she wanted._ Lumin said politely.

"I will, thank you." Said Hiccup.

As they walked out Astrid thought.

"So now what? I die?" Astrid asked.

"No, I'll take you home and teach you, then bring you back in three days. Then we can have the scale growth ceremony." Hiccup explained.

...

As Hiccup flew across the water with Astrid on his back he wondered. Could there be other dragonlings? There might be others.

Hiccup landed in the roof, transformed, and helped Astrid through her window.

"Meet me in the forest at the cove tomorrow." Said Hiccup. "I'll explain it all there."

"Okay." Said Astrid.

...

Lumin walked up to Toothless. _We have a problem. I sent out tracefires, and found that there are four other dragonlings._

 _Well, I had better go tell him shouldn't I. What is the sign that the tracefires give?_ Said Toothless.

 _They have a blue flame over their heads that is only able to be seen by dragonlings._ Lumin answered.

Toothless took off, determined to bring Hiccup the news.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. Sorry about the messed up chapter. I fixed it and reposted it. Anyway, Lumin isn't based off of anything that I know of. I just thought of it when I hit my head. Please read and review.**

Toothless raced across the ocean as fast as he could. He needed to tell Hiccup that Lumin had found more dragonlings. It was a whole generation of dragonlings. Toothless flew faster.

…

Hiccup woke up refreshed. He took a brief flight around the cove to wake up and decided to head to the village. As he walked up the hill, he saw a black blur dive into the cove. Hiccup immediately rushed back.

Toothless lay on the ground, exhausted.

"What are you doing?! They could see you! Those vikings would probably kill you as soon as look at you!" Yelled Hiccup.

 _I had to, there are other dragonlings that are on this Island. Lumin thinks that they are close to 15._ Toothless said. _When you go into town again, look for blue flame above there heads._

"Okay, but you need to stay here unless I call. Okay?" Asked Hiccup.

Toothless nodded. Hiccup resumed walking to the village.

…

As he walked into the village, he saw Astrid. He walked over to her. She looked at him and punched him. Hard.

"That's for kidnapping me." She punched him again. "That's for the lies." Then gave him a hug. "That's for everything else." She walked off and Hiccup watched her leave.

"Ow. That hurt. A lot." Hiccup said to himself.

Suddenly he saw a beefy viking that had a blue flame above his head. Hiccup started to follow him. The viking walked up to the great hall and went inside. Hiccup followed him.

…

Once Hiccup walked through the door, he lost the viking. He looked for a blue flame, and saw one over the head of another viking. It was Fishlegs. The boy had a blue flame over his head and was laden down with food.

Hiccup sat down near the door and watched Fishlegs walk over to a table in the corner. Hiccup saw two more flames through the crowd. They were running through the crowd. Then they sped out of the crowd towards Fishlegs. They collided with the large boy and stole a leg of mutton from his plate each. As they turned towards The entrance, Hiccup saw that it was the twins. "Who's next? Snotlout?" Wondered Hiccup. It took him a bit longer to find the last fire. Then he saw it. It was right above a helmet with curved horns. That helmet only belonged to one viking that Hiccup knew of.

Sure enough, Snotlout walked out of the crowd arrogantly. He walked over to the table and sat down stealing the mutton leg that Fishlegs was about to take a bite of.

Hiccup having found all four of the dragonlings, directed his enhanced hearing at the group of teens.

…

"I'm telling you, I'm destined for Astrid." Said Snotlout.

"If you're 'destined' for her, why does hate you?" Asked Tuffnut.

"Because, you doofus, she doesn't know." Snotlout said.

"Um, I think that there might be a problem with that logic." Said Fishlegs.

"Oh shut up Fishlegs. You wouldn't know destiny if it bit you on the foot." Said Snotlout. "Besides, I have a new plan to get Astrid to see her destiny. I'll train really hard till I can beat Ryder, beat him, and then prove to Astrid that she will be mine!"

"Well if you want to fight Ryder, he's right over there." Said Ruffnut.

"Not now! Later! My birthday is in four days and I'll be able to get training in a special warrior class!" Said Snotlout exasperatedly.

Astrid walked over and sat down next to Ruffnut.

"Well, Snotlout if you think you could ever beat Ryder, you are more stupid than I thought." Said Astrid.

"How much of that did you hear?" Asked Snotlout.

"All of it." Said Astrid. "And I will never be with yours."

Snotlout grumbled something unintelligible.

Astrid gave Ruffnut a fist bump under the table.

"Hey guys, Ryder's walking this way." Said Tuffnut.

…

Hiccup walked over to the table.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Yes." Said Snotlout.

Everyone looked at Snotlout with anger in their eyes. "No." Everyone else said.

Snotlout looked at the others in amazement.

As Hiccup sat down, he looked at each in turn.

Astrid he knew already would probably be a Nadder. The twins would probably be a Zippleback. After all they never left each other's side. Fishlegs was a bit chunky, but also was more kind than Snotlout. Hiccup believed that Fishlegs would be a Gronkle. That leaves Snotlout, who from what Hiccup understood, would probably be a Monstrous Nightmare. The problem would be how close to their birthdays they were.

"So, Snotlout, your birthday is four days away?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes, though it's none of your business." Said an annoyed Snotlout.

"So what about you guys? When are your birthdays?" Asked Hiccup.

"Mine is in five days." Said Fishlegs.

"Ours is in six." Said the twins.

"Mine is in three days." Said Astrid.

The next time for the scale growth ceremony was on two days. Hiccup would have to get them all to the Island for the ceremony, but if some dragons flew in to help with the transport, then they would be killed. He Needed to talk to Astrid, but that would look weird maybe if he could explain to the others, they'd also help.

"How would you guys like for me to help you become better fighters?" Asked Hiccup.

"What's the catch?" Asked Snotlout with disdain.

"The catch is that you listen to me and don't do random stuff. I'm teaching you stuff that could save your life and isn't easy." Said Hiccup. "Second, everything you learn is not to be taught to anyone else."

Everyone agreed to the terms and Hiccup took mental note of it.

"Follow me. We going to train." Hiccup said. He walked off.

…

Stoick walked through the forest. He was on the trail of a dragon. It was proving very elusive and was almost impossible to track. It stepped on stones where it could and flew short distances, making the tracks very far and few between. Just when Stoick thought that he had lost the trail, he would find another track. Stoick walked down a short slope. He turned a corner and came face to face with a black dragon with forest green eyes. Stoick stopped, he carefully took a step back the dragon looked at him with curiosity, not hostility. Stoick drew his sword with speed but wasn't fast enough as the dragon sent a small ball of fire into the sword knocking it away from Stoick's hands. The dragon looked at him with curiosity.

"Come on you demon!" Yelled Stoick. "You got me weaponless and without anyone else! Kill me already!"

The dragon sniffed at Stoick and stepped back confused. Then the dragon flew remembered a time like this.

«~Flashback~»

He was a little boy, at about six years old. He wandered through the forest. Singing a sea shanty he had heard Vikings singing in a tavern. He walked down to a beach. And started to skip stones. Suddenly a large wave rise above him. He ran back towards the main shore. Then the wave crashed into scrambled to find anything to keep him from being dragged out to sea. He grabbed a rock and held on as the wave receded. He looked around at his surroundings. Suddenly the rock moved. Stoick gave a shout in surprise. He backed away and tripped over a rock, so he crawled backward to put distance between him and the rock. The rock cracked and a claw started scrabbling at it's shell. Then the shell shattered. A dragon tumbled out covered with fluid. The tiny dragon looked at Stoick. It looked at him with curious eyes. It gave a small wine, and Stoick took a step back. Stoick looked at the dragon. It was small, almost flat, it was a Thunderdrum. No doubt about it. The dragon sniffed at Stoick. Stoick froze not willing to try to run for help. The dragon turned around and walked down the beach. Stoick then saw the tail. It was deformed. The dragon would never fly. He should kill it. He would be renowned throughout village. He took his dagger and prepared to drive it into the dragon's skull. He raised it, and stabbed down. The dagger thudded into the sand. Stoick hated himself. He wouldn't kill a dragon. The baby dragon tried to fly, it shuddered, and fell on Stoick stoick raised his hands, still with the dagger in his hands, to protect himself. Then he felt the crushing weight and the pain of the sharp spines in his chest.

Suddenly there was light. Vikings stood around him congratulating him. His chest was bandaged. Stoick saw the baby Thunderdrum lying on the sand. It was dead with Stoick's dagger buried in it's chest. Stoick thought of what had happened. The Dragon had flown, fallen and almost killed Stoick. The other vikings said that the dragon had tried to attack and kill Stoick. After time he believed them.

«~End Flashback~»

Stoick picked up his weapon and walked home.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Thank you all for reading this fanfiction. I will continue to write this story.**

 **Please read and review. If you have questions, please write them in the reviews and I will get back to you on that.**

Hiccup led the teens to the arena. Toothless had flown down to the rocks underneath the arena. Hiccup then closed the gate behind them. Then all the teens looked at him.

"Alright Astrid will back me up in this, but have you heard rumors of people turning into dragons and vise versa?"

The others nodded.

"But they're not real." Said Tuffnut. "Everyone knows that."

"Well, actually, they have some truth."

Hiccup lit his gauntlet on fire.

The other teens took a step back.

"Also, I can do that." Said Hiccup. "You five are special. You're like me. You just don't know it yet."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure none of us can do that." Said Snotlout.

"Well, would you like to?" Asked Hiccup.

…

"Ok," said Snotlout. "So we're going to die once we turn 15 if we don't come with you to a hidden dragon island."

"Basically, yeah." Said Hiccup.

"So how the heck are we going to get there? Our birthdays are in a few days!" Said Snotlout.

"Well, we're going to ride dragons."Said Hiccup.

…

Gobber jerked his head up. If he had heard right, then this was treachery. He needed to talk to Stoick, now. Gobber limped as fast as he could towards the great hall. He couldn't believe it he had liked Ryder, thought he was a good guy.

…

"Well, as if magic people and dragons wasn't enough, now we have to go against tradition and law?! To go through your stupid plan." Complained Snotlout.

"You won't have to." Said Stoick. "Because all of you are under arrest for treason."

Vikings charged at the teens. Hiccup made and instantaneous choice. He could break out the other teens easily later. If he was captured, they would kill him and all the others would die. Hiccup leaped into action. He made a dash towards the gate. The other teens were quickly subdued. Hiccup unsheathed his dragon blades. He decided that he would aim to injure not kill. He quickly stabbed the first viking in the arm. The viking dropped his weapon and Hiccup kicked him in the chest, sending him into the other vikings. The door had been blocked by other vikings in that small window of time. Hiccup then sprinted towards the wall. He ran up the wall a short way then leaped into the chains on the ceiling. Most of the vikings didn't have bows, and of the ones that did, they weren't very good shots. One bowman was a good shot. That was Stoick the Vast. He released arrows calmly, aiming carefully. Hiccup resorted to catching the arrows. Very carefully he caught arrows. Once Stoick ran out of arrows. It was Hiccup's chance. He took Nadder tail and knocked three arrows. He aimed and released. Sending the arrows through Stoick's cloak and into the wooden beam behind him. Hiccup then used single arrows with speed and accuracy, effectively pinning Stoick to the beam. With Stoick as their only effective archer, the arrows were easily dodged. Hiccup climbed over the chains to the edge of the arena. Stoick yanked on his cloak trying to free it from the arrows. Finally he untied the intricate knot in his cloak. Stoick ran at Hiccup with his sword held high. Hiccup saw the only way off the arena without flying was past Stoick. He didn't want to fly yet, that would be his greatest advantage. Hiccup unsheathed inferno. Hi lit the blade and the blade glowed with fire. Stoick stopped and considered his opponent. Then tired of waiting, Stoick charged like a bull. Hiccup waited and struck like a snake. Stoick charged and swung his sword trying to hit his opponent who only used quick jabs with his sword to make small cuts which were cauterised by the fire. Stoick waved his blade wildly trying to hit his opponent and becoming increasingly frustrated in his attempts. Hiccup dodged all his attacks till another viking swung and Hiccup confronted the new threat leaving an opening for Stoick to strike. The blow knocked off Hiccup's mask revealing his face. Stoick saw the eyes and stopped. He had seen those eyes on his infant son before he was taken. Hiccup then launched Stoick with a kick to the chest. Hiccup then used inferno to cut the other viking's axe in half. Hiccup took off down the bridge. No matter how fast the vikings could be, he was faster. He would have to come back to get his mask.

…

"He left?!" Astrid said worriedly.

"You will stand trial in two weeks." Said Stoick. "Until then, you will stay in the jail and await trial."

The teens were escorted to the jail and all housed in different cells.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I am so amazed at the amount of views. Once this story hits 20000 views, I will write a special short story for this fanfiction. Anyway read and review. I'm really sorry for how long this chapter took.**

"Ok. You remember the plan?" Asked Hiccup. "We only get one shot at this. We need to break out the others."

" _Of course I remember the plan."_ Said Toothless.

"Well, then you should be at the arena with the other dragons out of your cages by the time I get the others out and over to the arena." Said Hiccup.

" _Wait, you also need to get your mask."_ Said Toothless.

"Yeah, I know." Said Hiccup. "You need to be ready with the dragons once we get back"

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup ran up the slope. He needed to get this done quickly. He needed that mask, but he would get the other teens first.

…..

"Sure, this is great! I bet we did real well with Ryder!" Complained Snotlout. "We should be in our beds right now!"

"Shut up Snotlout." Said the others from different cells.

"Hey, you in there!" Called a guard from the front. "Be quiet!"

What's the point of this. Astrid was concerned. Was she just a naive little girl who made a huge mistake? No. For one, she was not a little girl. Two, she had seen Ryder transform into that dragon. So why did he leave?

…...

Hiccup ran stealthily to the jail. He stopped across from the jail. He looked around the corner carefully. He saw one guard. Easy to remove. Hiccup tossed a rock back to the alley behind the guard. The guard turned and went to investigate. Hiccup quickly ran into the jail cell before the guard came back.

Hiccup came to a door. He listened hard.

"I thought I told ya to shaddup!" Called a drunken guard. Hiccup looked around the corner. There were three guards at the table in front of the door to the cells. Hiccup made three small fireballs in the palm of his hand. He launched them at each of the guards. Each one struck true, knocking the guards into the wall and knocking them out.

…

"What was that?" Asked Astrid.

"Who cares?!" Yelled Snotlout. "We're going to be tried for treason!"

Suddenly, the door blew off it's hinges and crashed into the wall where it crumpled into a smoking heap.

Hiccup walked in and came over to Astrid's cell.

"Why'd you leave?" asked Astrid.

"Well, I'm not much help to you if I'm killed." said Hiccup.

His hand lit on fire and he grasped the bar heating it.

"Woah, wait how did you do that? That's impossible last time I checked!" said Snotlout.

The bar began to glow yellow, and Hiccup bent the bar away from the cage.

Then he withdrew the fire from the metal and moved to Fishlegs' cage. Astrid stepped out of the cage and looked outside and saw the collapsed guards.

"You didn't kill them did you?" asked Astrid worriedly.

"No," said Hiccup. "But they'll wake up with a nasty headache though."

Hiccup bent the bar of the cage, absorbed the heat and moved to the next cage that held the twins.

"Astrid, your weapons are outside the door of the guardhouse, could you get them and bring them all back?" asked Hiccup.

Astrid ran out to grab the weapons.

…

Stoick looked at the black mask in his hands. The eye holes were big enough for an arrow, but then Stoick saw a small button on the underside of the chin. He pushed it and the front area in front of the mouth opened up.

"So that's how you did it."

Stoick looked out the window at the full moon and in the direction of the jail. Maybe he could get some information from the teens. He picked up the mask and a battle axe and left for the jail.

…

Hiccup melted the last of the bars and pulled out the heat. He diverted it into a bucket of water and it started to boil.

"We don't have much time. We need to get you to the arena as fast as possible without being seen." said Hiccup.

"And why would we want to go there?" asked Snotlout sarcastically.

"Because," Hiccup said as his temper began to rise, "We need to get off the island and we can only do that from the arena."

The rest followed without any more questions.

…

Toothless considered his problem. He needed to be quiet but needed to get the dragons out. He couldn't melt the iron bars, and he couldn't grasp the small levers the humans used. He had asked the dragons inside but they had only replied to blast the doors despite Toothless' repeated insistence that they needed to be quiet.

Toothless looked at the cage doors. He noticed the bars on the outside. They seemed to be connected to the lever. That must be the way the humans opened the cage. Humans would need to use the lever. Toothless moved to the biggest cage. He braced his forelegs against the door and lifted the bar. As he pulled the door open, he looked for a dragon in the cage. There wasn't anything there. Toothless looked around and when he didn't see anything stepped back. Suddenly a shriek pierced the air. Toothless looked behind him and saw a Terrible Terror nursing it's injured tail.

Toothless heard shouts of vikings who had heard the sound. Hiccup needed to hurry.

…

Hiccup heard the shriek. "Alright time to go, fast as you can, get to the arena." There wasn't any point in keeping quiet now. The teens looked towards the arena and hesitated.

"Now!" yelled Hiccup.

…

Stoick heard the shriek and stopped. Then he saw the teens run out of the jail house. The guard outside the building tried to cut them off, but then was hit by a figure who slammed him into the wall of another building. Stoick began to run, only one person could do that, and that was the one they had not captured.

…

Toothless began to get ready to start blasting the doors. No point in keeping quiet. The dragons began to roar.

 _No wait!_ Said Toothless. _Please wait for the others!_

 _And why would we wait?_ Said an impatient Monstrous Nightmare.

 _Because it will save dragon kind._ Replied Toothless.

…

"Hurry!" called Hiccup. "Get to the arena!"

The teens needed no encouragement. They ran as hard as they could. Hiccup pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow. As a viking came around, Hiccup nocked an arrow and shot it into the post next to the viking. This was to scare the viking, not injure him. The teens rushed onto the bridge. Hiccup started firing arrows into the mass of vikings, hitting shields, armor and helmets. Hiccup made sure not to shoot any of the vikings. The teens crossed over to the arena. Hiccup stopped on the end of the bridge. He replaced his bow on his back and knelt down on the dry timbers of the bridge. Hiccup lit his hands, and placed them on the bridge. He took off down the bridge to the other side.

…

"Hiccup!" called Astrid worriedly.

"Wait, I thought his name was Ryder." said Snotlout.

Growling came from the direction of the arena. The teens turned around. All the dragons that had been there for years were now standing before them mouths lit but not spewing the fire that they were known for. Astrid looked at the dragons. "Ah, crap."

…

Hiccup ran faster than he could have thought possible. He needed that mask. Without it, he was in a precarious position. His ability to transform relied on all his armor being there. He used no weapons but avoided a confrontation as best he could. Then, he saw it. The chief of Berk, Stoick, held it in his meaty hand. The chief hung the mask on a post in the center of the town square and stood in front of it.

Hiccup raced towards the nearest building and leaped onto the roof. Hiccup suspected that there would be an ambush in the streets. He was filled with anger. This was the one who had killed more dragons than any other viking. He would not interfere with his chance to save other dragonlings. Hiccup lit his hands and raced around the town square creating a ring of fire. However, this time the fire was the color of blood.

…

Astrid put down her weapons and took a hesitant step forward. The dragons looked towards her then at the other who still held their weapons.

"Guys, put down the weapons… slowly." said Astrid out of the corner of her mouth.

Fishlegs and the Twins all put down their weapons. Snotlout held his weapon with both hands staring at the Monstrous Nightmare in front of him.

"Are you nuts?!" whispered Snotlout. "That thing will eat us!"

Astrid mentally calmed herself. "Not if we put down our weapons."

The dragons looked at Snotlout expectantly.

"No, I won't." said Snotlout stubbornly. "They still have their talons, fire, wings, spikes, and two-headedness. I won't put down my mace." Snotlout gripped it more firmly.

Astrid walked over to Snotlout. She grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back, and grabbed the mace. The dragons looked at each other in confusion, why were these two fighting. If you could call one viking crying while the other put him in a headlock fighting.

 _Toothless, I thought you said these were supposed to save dragonkind._ Asked the Nadder.

 _They are,_ Toothless said. _They just aren't trained yet._

Suddenly, blood red fire roared into the sky.

…

Hiccup cooled his dragon blades and walked towards Stoick, his armor glowing red. Stoick took a step back and drew his sword. Hiccup walked towards him eyes red with rage.

"I will destroy you demon!" yelled Stoick "You have taken my son's body so you could walk among us and deceive us!"

"You are a murderer! You have killed many of my kin!" replied Hiccup. "You are the one who has killed the most, and put the most through the torture of being caged and having to fight constantly. If there is any here that are in need of being destroyed, it is you!"

Hiccup roared and charged his blades struck Stoick's sword near the hilt and the blade of the sword broke off. The blade slid into the flames and melted. Hiccup grabbed Stoick in one hand and lifted him off the ground. Suddenly a high pitched shriek filled the air. Toothless dove into Hiccup knocking Stoick free.

 _Hiccup!_ Called Toothless through his mind. _This isn't you! Something is wrong. Just grab your mask so we can go!_

Hiccup lunged towards Stoick. Stoick punched Hiccup in the stomach. Hiccup turned and grabbed his mask of the post, and placed it on his head. Hiccup transformed and flew off towards the arena. Toothless turned towards Stoick. Then he swept his tail over the ring of flames and put them out. As Toothless took off, Stoick threw his dagger at him, he sliced into the left tail fin and as it tore, Toothless felt the skin muscle and tendons tear. Toothless flew off to the arena, this could be a problem, but Toothless would still fly.

…

Hiccup transformed back to normal as his eyes turned forest green again.

"We're leaving. Let's go."

The teens and dragons looked at him

"Toothless, did you explain it to them?"

 _I can't talk to humans. Only dragons, and you know that!_

"Right, sorry. Okay you five, you will be riding dragons. And no, there is no other way for you to leave."

The teens looked at him.

"No. Way. Not happening. Never gonna be done." said Snotlout.

Astrid looked at Hiccup and took a deep breath. "Which one do I ride?"

 _This one is brave and understands the situation. I will take her._ Said a blue female Nadder.

"And what should we call you?" asked Hiccup.

 _It is best translated to human language as Stormfly._

"Astrid, you will be riding Stormfly, the Nadder." Hiccup said. "You need to sit between these two spines and hold on to the spine in front of you."

Astrid did as asked and tentatively put her axe and shield on her back.

Hiccup quickly matched up dragons and vikings. Fishlegs on a Gronkle named Meatlug, Snotlout on a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang, and the twins on a Zippleback named Barf and Belch. As the teens got ready to leave, Hiccup noticed the cut on Toothless' tail fin. Hiccup quickly put a salve on it and using fire to light his vision, stitched it together. Hiccup was no healer but he would be able to do some small scale medical work.

…

Stoick looked at the red hot metal and completely burned wood. The flames had been so hot as to scorch the houses. Once Stoick had left the fiery ring after it had died he had went directly to the arena bridge, to find it destroyed.

"Get the ballista," he roared. "If there is no bridge, we'll build a new one."

The vikings left to grab ropes and began to tie them into a rope bridge. As the ballista rolled up to the edge the rope bridge was completed. Stoick tied the edge of the rope bridge to the shaft and tied the other end to a beam of a house. The ballista fired and as it rocketed to the other side they heard an audible thwack as it impaled itself into the rock.

…

Hiccup finished the stitching and quickly gave the dragons directions to the Dragon nest. The only name for it reasonably close to human speech was Frozen Heart, which made sense because it was inside a shell of ice, but it still didn't portray the other sensory details that dragon speech transferred. Hiccup looked up as the shaft of the ballista thudded into the rock above them.

"Alright, we need to go now." said Hiccup. "Now, hold on, don't look down, and whatever you do, don't try to control the dragons. They know the way, you don't."

As the dragons took off Hiccup heard the rasp of a sword being drawn. Toothless tried to turn but with his damaged tail he found that he could not turn fast enough. Hiccup quickly dove under the viking and swept out his legs. As more vikings crossed the bridge, Hiccup started to take more drastic measures, he began to knock them out and cause minor injuries. Little by little, Hiccup was backed to the edge of the cliff. The vikings stood surrounding him.

"Listen, you devil, you have two choices, you can try to fight, and die or you can jump and still die. Frankly, we're hoping you'll try to fight." Stoick said with triumph in his eyes.

Hiccup looked behind him. He mentally checked off the armor pieces necessary for transformation. Hiccup then sheathed his dragon blades. The Vikings looked at him in confusion, and Hiccup smiled. "There is a third choice. I escape." Hiccup dove off the edge and as the vikings watched, lit his fire into a ring and as his armor glowed blue transformed into his night fury form. Hiccup gave a triumphant shriek and flew off after the others as the viking watched in awe and fear.


	14. Chapter 135

**A.N. Thank you all for the interest you have all shown in this story. As promised this is the extra chapter that was promised. I figured that it was close enough to 20,000 views. This will explain the conflict and the gifting of powers.**

In the beginning, there were four beings. There was the Golden Dragon, the Silver Man, the Tree of Life and the Darkness. The tree grew as it's branches held the Dragon's nest high up as the dragon lived, glowing with bright light that banished the darkness. The Man lived in the lower branches and tended to the Tree, nurturing it, thus strengthening it against the Darkness. The tree grew and fed the Dragon and Man with it's Fruit. The Darkness had no form and loved the cool mysterious embrace it brought. However the Tree's roots held it in place, like a Stake through it's heart, and the Dragon's light burned away it's darkness where it could reach. The Man however did nothing but help the others. The darkness decided that if it wanted to remove the pain and extinguish the light, it needed to go through the Man. So the darkness began to try to tempt the Man, the Man however did not trust the Darkness. But when the darkness began to plead for help the Man offered it a fruit. The Darkness took the fruit and as it began to plot the way to remove the tree and the man. While this happened, the Tree began to grow taller and as the Man continued to tend to the Tree, he needed light to see by, so he asked the Dragon for him to give some of his light. The Dragon compiled and created the first elemental power, Fire. The man used the flame to give himself light, he had to be careful so as not to burn the Tree. Then as time wore on, the tree's leaves began to fall. The Dragon with his constant vigilance saw as the Darkness used the fruit given to him to create a tree of his own, one of the Darkness and radiating cold. The Darkness nurtured it's tree as it grew, sapping strength from the Tree of Life. The Dragon saw the Tree, but the Dragon's light could not pierce the Darkness to destroy the Dark Tree. The Man learned of this and he felt Guilt and shame. It was horrid, dark, and putrid. The Man felt that he needed to solve the problem he had created, so he took the flame and set out past the reach of the Tree's longest roots and set fire to the Dark Tree. The Darkness did all he could to stop the flames, but the light drove him away. The Dark Tree was burned to ashes and as the ashes settled, they further disintegrated into soil. They became the second elemental power, Earth. It could grant nourishment and the Man quickly began to cultivate it. He planted and made sure to give part of his product to the Dragon. The Dragon, however, was jealous of the Man's good fortune and so the Darkness gained a foothold in the Fire. Anger and Jealousy can took form from the Darkness. They tormented the Dragon and taunted him. Finally the Dragon used the fire for something it should never have been used for. He lit the Man's plants aflame, and as they burned, the man wept at the loss and the betrayal of his friend. The Tree sensed his loss and gave the third elemental power, water. The water quenched the flames and saved some of the plants as the fires were put out. The Darkness sensed the conflict and was eager to exploit it. The Darkness came to the Man pretending to be sorry for him. The man was much more wary of the Darkness than before but in his grief, accepted his help as the Darkness' poisoned words wormed into his mind. The Darkness gave him a poisoned dart that would poison the Dragon. However the Darkness did not tell him that the poison was slow acting. The Darkness hoped that the Dragon would kill the Man and then die leaving the Tree to wither away. The Man, with clouded judgement began to climb the tree and with his dart reached the top. As the Dragon waited the Man decided that he could show forgiveness, he did not want his friend to die even after this happened. The Darkness, enraged, broke the bench underneath the Man. The man fell and the fire retuned to the Dragon. The Man hit the water and felt pain and fear at the loss of the light, so the darkness gained a foothold in the water. Finally with the fire that had burned the earth and the water that flowed through the earth, the Darkness gained a foothold in the earth. The Man, Dragon, and Tree were saddened by the corruption of the gifts, so they decided to put bounderies between the gifts so that those with them could not dilute them further. This was created with the area around them, just empty space, this was called air. It blew and seperated the gifts and also split the dark from the light. And so the gifts were formed.


	15. Chapter 14

**A.N. Sorry about that last chapter. I was hoping to get the folktale/myth feel for that last chapter. It was also supposed to be chapter 13.5. I apparently failed. Anyway read and review.**

The dragons flew over the ocean, under cover of darkness. Time was running out. They had one more day and they were running out of daylight. By the next night, they would be dragonlings or dead.

"Ryder," whined Snotlout. "We've been flying for hours. When can we eat?"

"And Sleep?" Chimed in Ruffnut.

"And go to the bathroom?" added Tuffnut. Everyone looked at Tuffnut. "What? I've been holding it since we got put in jail."

Hiccup transformed and landed on Toothless' back. Toothless gave a small squeak out of pain, and Hiccup quickly apologised. Hiccup looked at Toothless' tailfin and noticed the area was swelling. The area needed better medical attention. Hiccup looked around for a place to land. Even if it was just for a few hours, they could use the rest. Hiccup spotted an island that, although was very rocky, had good vegetation. "We'll land there." said Hiccup.

He dropped off, transformed, and guided the others down to the ground.

The vikings looked around and only saw cliffs, not even a beach. There was no way of the Island. Not even a trail to the beach to build a boat.

"Great, now we're stuck with this lunatic!" Snotlout whispered loudly. Astrid smacked him in the back of his head. "What?! He is isn't he?" asked Snotlout.

"I'm not crazy." said Hiccup. "I just know what you don't."

"Oh yeah?" said Snotlout angrily. "Like what?"

"Well," said Hiccup, "I know that you guys are going to die soon if you don't listen to me, how to save your lives, how dragons are not monsters or demons, and what else, oh yeah, how to stop this worthless war!"

Hiccup turned away to tend to Toothless' wound. The swelling had slowed the bleeding but the blood that was oozing out, was green, which was a very large contrast to the standard crimson of blood. Hiccup began to cut the stitching and began to clean the wound. Toothless hissed in pain when the wound was cleaned. The blood that oozed out was still green, but was darker in shade. Hiccup took one of the medicine cubes that was frozen in bewilderbeast ice, which would not melt unless the fire that melted it was that of an extreme heat, and melted the ice with his fire. As Hiccup put the medicine on Toothless, the dragon groaned. The pain was still there, but the numbing agent in the medicine would be helpful.

"I'm telling you, we're gonna die. No questions asked, he'll kill us." said Snotlout.

Astrid walked over and began handing everyone an apple.

"Where did you get these Astrid?" asked Fishlegs.

"There was an apple tree over there in the woods." Astrid went to take a bite and found the apple skewered on a sword mere inches from her face.

"Those 'apples' are poisonous." They are only edible to dragons, they have toxins that are burned out by dragon fire. Hiccup took all the apples and brought them to Toothless. Toothless opened his mouth and gathered gas inside his mouth. Hiccup set the apples down on the ground in front of Toothless and took a step back. Toothless carefully breathed his fire on the apples until they were black. Toothless looked quite proud of himself for this feat and began to reach for the apples before he was stopped by Hiccup. Hiccup tuned the apples around and Toothless saw the other side of the apples were still untouched. Toothless gave an almost sheepish smile and quickly rectified the mistake. Hiccup rubbed the apples and as the black fell off, the apples quickly gained a dark blue hue. Hiccup handed the apples out to the teens and as the cooled.

"I thought you said they were poisonous." said Snotlout.

"Yes, until burned by dragon fire." explained Hiccup. "When burned by dragon fire, they lose their toxicity. The different dragon fires that burn them determine the color and the taste." Hiccup took a bite and wiped the blue juice onto the back of his hands. The others took a bite.

"Hmm, it's really sweet?! Like almost unbearably so." exclaimed Fishlegs.

The others nodded their agreement.

Hiccup turned and pulled a net out of his bag and transformed. The others looked at him startled. The twins of course a little slow to figure it out. Hiccup grasped the net in his paws and dove over the edge. Hiccup dipped the net into the water and dragged it through the water. Then after a few seconds, pulled up beating with his powerful wings to bring up the net, full of fish.

As Hiccup deposited the net on the ground, the teens stared in amazement as he transformed again. Hiccup pulled out a fish for each of the teens and then divided the fish among the dragons. Hiccup quickly packed the net and roasted the fishes that the teens all had.

"Eat up and get some sleep, we leave at midnight so that we will get to the island on time." Hiccup said curtly as he turned around to tend to Toothless' torn tail fin.


	16. Chapter 15

**A.N. Hey guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for forever. I looked at the story and it hit me that I hadn't updated in forever. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me, or anything like that. I noticed that I kind of rushed that last chapter. So you know, I need to know if you think that I should make this a part of a series, which I'm leaning towards, or should I just do this one story. Just a thought. I also slightly changed the format that I write with, so heads up. Please read and review.**

Hiccup began to clean the wound on Toothless' tail fin again. While the numbing agent was still in effect, Hiccup took a sample of the blood and burned it. It burned a florescent green and make an acrid smell. Hiccup hissed in anger.

"Dragonsbane," Hiccup snarled. "It had to be dragonsbane."

" _Dragonsbane?"_ Toothless whispered. " _How far along is it? Give it to me straight doctor. I can take it!"_

Hiccup tapped Toothless' head to shut him up. Toothless snickered. "Unfortunately Toothless," Hiccup said seriously. "We'll have to take off the fin." Toothless looked up in alarm. "It's gotten bad. Probably a fermented sample. We need to fly straight home where we can give you medical attention. If we don't hurry, we might have to take off part of the tail!"

Toothless said something unintelligible, which was probably a curse. " _Well then we should get going!"_ Hiccup looked at him and gestured to the others who were just getting to sleep. " _Fine. One hour!"_ Toothless snarled.

* * *

"What?" Snotlout sleepily mumbled. He was being shaken awake, and he didn't like that. "What!?" Some people need their beauty sleep.

"Yeah and you're one of them," Astrid mocked.

"Yeah so let me…" Snotlout trailed off as he realised what she actually meant. "Hey! I look strikingly handsome already! I don't need help with that!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at their antics. He began to pack up and after a few minutes, found the teens still arguing.

"Guys!" Hiccup called. "We're on a tight schedule right now. Would you please hurry?"

"Sure Ryder, you're are the one that's saving our lives and isn't going to kill us or anything," Snotlout drawled sarcastically. Hiccup sighed and turned back to the teens.

"I'm not going to kill you," Hiccup said calmly. "If I was going to kill you, I would have done it by now." Hiccup walked to the edge of the cliff. "And while I'm being truthful, my names not Ryder, it's Hiccup." Hiccup dove off the cliff and transformed into a nightfury.

* * *

The teens were on their respective dragons and flying over the ocean while Hiccup flew in front to make sure they were going the right way, and routinely dropping back to see how toothless was doing. The teens were apprehensive, with the exception of Astrid, who had seen the island before. Hiccup roared to the other dragons and they began to fly closer to the water. Then, they saw it. A gigantic ball of ice stuck out of the sea, rising out of the ocean. Hiccup and the other dragons flew in through a crack in the ice and landed in a meadow. Hiccup transformed back to normal and untied the teens legs from around the dragons. The dragons flew off to find some fish and the teens looked about in wonder. Dragons of all kinds flew about and a pack of young dragons ran through the meadow, startling the teens. Snotlout let out a girly scream as one of the younglings began to bite his leg with nonexistent teeth.

"Really Snotlout?" Hiccup asked with disappointment. "They don't even have teeth yet!"

"What?!" Snotlout said, as he blushed from embarrassment. "I wasn't scared! I… was… just… practicing my war cries! Yeah!"

"Sure you were," Astrid drawled. Hiccup was suddenly pounced on by the horde of little dragons. He laughed as they crawled over him. Then one of them licked him. That ruined it as he gave a death glare at the offending dragon. The younglings backed away as he stood up and shook off some dragon slobber.

"You guys know that the slobber doesn't wash out," Hiccup said with annoyance. "Now I'll have to change again. Dang it!"

The teens snickered at Hiccup's predicament. The teens followed him down the hill as he walked down to his home. "Mom! I'm home!" Hiccup called as he went to his room to find a fresh change of clothes. "There are some viking teens here too, so please don't kill them."

The teens grimaced at the thought of being killed by a human, not a dragon. A Woman walked into the room and nodded to the teens. Astrid squinted as she got the weirdest feeling that she had seen this woman before.

"Ah! Don't touch that!" The woman said in alarm as Tuffnut reached for a strange contraption next to him. Tuffnut froze. He turned sheepishly.

"What does it do?" He asked.

"Ask Hiccup. I don't know what half his crazy machines do," the woman said exasperatedly.

Hiccup walked back in with a new dark red tunic on. He replaced his armor and walked over to the machine that Tuffnut was next to. "That machine will unfortunately explode if you pull that lever. Don't pull that lever."

The woman stared. "Hiccup! What is that machine doing in my house if it could explode?!" She shouted.

"I didn't want to leave it for the dragons to break!" Hiccup countered. "I'll put it back in the workshop! Jeez!" He saw the teens all looking confused. "Oh! Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, this is my mother, Valka."

Snotlout's eyes got wide. "Aunt Valka?" He whispered and Astrid mentally kicked herself for not recognising her. "I thought you got taken by a dragon." He began to tear up.

"Snotlout?" Valka asked. She looked guilty. "How are your parents?"

"We thought you were dead. Uncle Stoick was heartbroken. Even I recognised that and I was barely two," Snotlout whispered. He turned to Hiccup. "That means you're my cousin. My cousin that I never got to know." He rushed forward and grasped Hiccup and Valka in a hug. "I can't believe it. I thought you were dead."

Hiccup was surprised to say the least. Then he turned to his mom. "Wait, Stoick was my dad?" he asked. His mom nodded and Hiccup slapped his forehead. "Empty headed, cross eyed, troll chasing, knuckle head!" His mom looked at him with confusion. "I may have attacked him at some point," he said.

"What?!" Valka shrieked. "When?!"

"I don't know! While I was saving these guys lives, I got mad because he had killed so many dragons that something broke. I attacked. Toothless stopped me, but I almost killed him," Hiccup said and began to knock his head on the wall.

Toothless warbled and Hiccup and Valka turned towards him. "What do you mean I was controlled?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled again. "That Queen! How did my mental defenses drop so low?!" Hiccup snarled. The teens looked at each other in confusion. Valka saw their confusion and explained.

"The Queen of the dragon nest that's closest to you is able to control other dragons to an extent. Dragonlings, she has less control over, and she has none over humans. The alpha protects us from her control here." Valka explained. "She probably made Hiccup as angry as possible and guided him towards a target. She can issue commands, and inflict pain on other dragons if she wants, but the worst is her dark fire. If you are burned by it, it will consume your soul. Only if you are burned by it. Dragons and dragonlings are protected, though there are ways to use it on a dragon." She sighed and suddenly turned to Hiccup. "Why did you bring these kids here?" She asked.

Hiccup sighed and turned towards her. "They need to be lit. They're almost fifteen. All of them. We need to light them tonight," he said. He froze and then cursed. "We need to save Toothless! He's got dragonsbane in his system! Quick! Mom! Get the med supplies!"

The teen raced out and Toothless remembered his injured tail. He quickly followed and gave a fearful glance towards his tail. Valka quickly grabbed a dark green chest and quickly carried it outside. The teens quickly followed and they came to a dark cave, with steaming water, bellows, a furnace, and several cabinets that Hiccup was rummaging through. He found a small yellow box and quickly pulled out a strange grass. He pulled out a cup and filled it with the steaming water. He placed the grass inside it and let it sit while he pulled out a sharp knife. He began to heat the knife with his flame and then plunged it into the water. He turned to Toothless and placed the knife next to his tailfin. He steadied his hand and made a quick cut into the tailfin near the tail. The blood that emerged was crimson and Hiccup sighed with relief.

"We only have to take off the tailfin. The tail will be saved," Toothless' ears perked up and Valka let out a breath that she was holding. The teens watched as Hiccup pulled the grass out and mixed a dash of ale into the drink. "This will help to numb the pain," he explained. He helped Toothless drink the mixture and the dragon's eyes began to droop rapidly. Toothless settled and Hiccup quickly moved to the tail. The knife was heated again and Hiccup took a deep breath. He quickly began to cut away the tailfin and only a couple grunts of uncomfort shook Toothless. Hiccup finished with the cutting and pulled away the tailfin. His mother quickly pulled out a needle which Hiccup heated and cooled. Then, hiccup began to stitch up the wound, quickly, and efficiently. Toothless was completely under and made no movement. Hiccup finished the stitches and Valka began to clean up the extra blood. Hiccup moved to the tail and looked at it. No evidence of a contamination from the tail. Hiccup grabbed the tailfin and placed it in a large chute. It fell and the teens heard a small plop as heat escaped the chute.

"Lava. The fin's gone. Burned down so that the poison won't affect anyone else," Hiccup explained. He began to rummage around the cupboards below till he found a bright white box. He pulled out a tube of glass that was filled with a dark red powder. He uncorked it and wafted it under Toothless' nose. The dragon began to twitch, then green eyes snapped open. Toothless reared back and sneezed. Hiccup recorked the tube and replaced it. Toothless was rubbing his nose with irritation. He grunted at Hiccup and then sneezed again.

"Bless you," Valka said. "It's done," she said with anguish. "The tailfin is gone," she said while scratching Toothless behind the ears. Toothless looked at his tail and whimpered sadly. "Don't worry," Valka reassured him. "Hiccup will make you a new tailfin."

The teens watched in amazement as Toothless made what could only be interpreted as a smile, with no teeth, but empty gums.

"Oh, so that's why he's called Toothless," Tuffnut said. Ruffnut smacked the back of his head, but it had already been done. Hiccup turned to the teens and grimaced.

"So, let's get ready for tonight," Hiccup said with nervousness in his eyes.


	17. Chapter 16

**A.N. YAY! I finally finished another chapter! I am trying to catch up on this and I am so sorry for making you all wait forever. I still need to know what to do about making a follow up fanfiction. Anyway read and review.**

Hiccup and the teens walked through the meadow til they came to a cave that sloped upwards. The teens looked at each other and all wondered at what would happen to them. At the top of the tunnel, the teens all saw a pillar of stone. Completely straight up and down with no cracks or blemishes.

"Alright, time to get up there," Hiccup said as he turned to the teens. They all stared at him. He interlocked his hands and gestured for them to walk over. The pillar was easily fifteen feet tall and the teens were unimpressed.

"I don't think that you can help us reach the top of that," Snotlout snorted. Valka laughed.

"Oh he's not going to lift you. He's going to throw you," She laughed at the teens fear. Astrid finally took a breath and walked over to Hiccup. She place her feet in his hands and her hands on his shoulders.

"You had better not drop me or anything," Astrid warned. Hiccup smirked and heaved. Astrid felt her feet leave Hiccup's hands and shot up to the top of the pillar where she landed on her feet. She took a few moments to catch her breath and stared in awe at the sight. She was in a cone of ice with caves pocketing the walls. There was no roof and Astrid could see the fading light of the day. Her birthday was tomorrow, and that meant that she would live or die today. She heard screaming behind her and stepped away from the edge to see Snotlout sail over the edge and faceplant onto the stone. Not even a few seconds later, Ruffnut, followed by Tuffnut came soaring up over the edge screaming and laughing. They landed on Snotlout and laughed. While Snotlout was still groaning, the twins got up and headbutted each other, before stumbling away. Astrid snickered at their antics and then heard a girly scream before Fishlegs landed on Snotlout as well. Snotlout began to spasm as he tried to get out from under the larger boy. Astrid finally couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. Finally Valka and Toothless, carried by Hiccup landed next to them.

"Fishlegs, you're on Snot you know," Astrid told the larger boy. Fishlegs quickly stood up and helped a groggy Snotlout stand back up. Hiccup transformed back to normal, and cupped his hands around his mouth. He let loose a roar that reverberated through the caverns. Dragons began to gather in the gigantic room and Astrid saw a massive dragon that was a bright white with black accents on the spikes that surrounded it. It snorted and Astrid immediately recognised the Alpha. Every dragon began to bow, and Valka and Hiccup joined them. Hesitantly, the teens bowed as well before the massive dragon.

Hiccup looked up to see the moon beginning to come out. It was a blood moon and it began to darken. The teens began to hear the dragons speaking and they gasped. Valka had eventually been able to learn to understand dragonese, but it was still hard. The moon became fully darkened and the Bewilderbeast turned towards the teens. He began to speak to the surprise of the Teens, and began to prepare for the ritual.

"Lay down on the pillar," he commanded. The teens complied and a Terrible Terror flew to each one of them. "The Terrors will help with the preparations," he said explaining to the teens. The tunics of the teens were torn then. Revealing their chests for the boys and part of the stomachs for the girls. The teens were confused but noticed the small amount of light that was shining on them from the lunar eclipse. "Let their fires be lit, and their abilities awoken," The Alpha intoned. Astrid felt a sharp pain in her stomach and gasped. The others quickly let out a gasp as well as they felt heat pushing through their bodies. Snotlout was first, and he let out a yell as a deep red scale formed directly over his sternum. Three more formed on each side creating a line of scales across his collarbone. Next were the twins, they each let out a sharp cry as scales surfaced. Forest green scales formed on Tuffnut's sternum and left side of his collarbone. Scales of the exact same shade formed on Ruffnut, circling her navel on the right side while leaving the left side untouched. Fishlegs let out a whimper as brown scales formed on his sternum and second and third row of ribs. Finally Astrid let out another gasp as sky blue scales formed circling her navel. She could feel heat inside her. It felt like a fire that was burning from the inside out. Gradually it went away, but Astrid could still sense the fire inside her.

"We ask for mentors for these new Dragonlings," the Bewilderbeast said. Astrid looked and saw the same dragons from the training ring fly down. Each went to the person that they had carried there. Astrid looked up at Stormfly and the dragon gave her a nod of acknowledgement. She carefully stood up and Valka began to hand the other teens new tunics. They fit pretty well, though they had a little extra room. Hiccup then stepped forward into the light. He removed his armor and his tunic. He placed them on the ground and Astrid saw the jet black scales that were running down his sternum. He was not extremely muscled, but he still had them, and they were pretty well defined. He turned to the Bewilderbeast and Astrid saw the lunar eclipse end. Then the Alpha began to speak again and Astrid realised she could still hear it.

 _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. You have reached fifteen years of age. Your power will burst forth momentarily. Recognise us as at the peak of your aging, and unlock your ability._ The Alpha roared. Hiccup's scales began to glow a bright blue and he tilted his head back. His back began to glow and he began to yell. The scent of brimstone began to become apparent and Hiccup fell to his knees. The light began to dim and Astrid saw his back. She gasped. On his back was a burn for lack of better term. His skin was pitch black at the burn and Astrid saw the shape. On his back a circle with patches of darkness, almost like it was the world, was formed in the center. Around it a Night Fury was coiled. The nose met the tail and completed the circle. Finally a circle about an inch thick was around the whole burn. Hiccup straightened and rolled his neck. He raised his arm and formed a fire in his palm. It was a bright blue, like Toothless' and as he used it, the blackened symbol glowed blue as well.

 _Turn around and let me see the mark._ The Alpha asked. Hiccup turned around and the Bewilderbeast's eyes widened. _You have been given a rare gift. You can Shade-walk. The darkness is your ally, the night is your friend. You can instantaneously travel between patches of darkness. Beware that it does not ensnare you however. Always push to return to the light._

"Hiccup," Valka called. Hiccup turned towards her and was engulfed in a hug. "I didn't know that you'd get hurt by that," she apologised. Hiccup smirked.

"It didn't hurt that much. Really just felt like mosquito bites that needed to be scratched. But times ten," he rationalised. He slipped on his tunic and armor and laughed at the fearful face of Snotlout. "I'm not going anywhere cousin," he said then stopped. "Wait, did I get taller than you?" Hiccup asked. Sure enough, he had grown. He was almost as tall as Fishlegs and dwarfed the other teens. He looked down to see that his clothes had become much too short. The tunic only barely went down to his waist and his pants were a few inches too short. At least his boots weren't too small, but that was a small positive. He let out a few curses. "Looks like I'm going to need new clothes. And hopefully, my weapons won't be much to small. I don't want to have to rebuild them all," he complained.

Astrid shuddered. "Will I have to go through that when I turn fifteen?" She asked worriedly. The others all looked to Hiccup and all of them got freaked out, but for different reasons.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, but you can have it done in private and then show the Alpha," he explained. "I only did it here because timing pushed it that way. Don't worry. You guys know approximately what time you were born right?" They all nodded except Tuffnut. "Tuffnut, you just stick with Ruffnut," Hiccup said while Ruffnut slapped her brother on the back of his head.

Astrid tried to push fire into her palm like Hiccup and didn't get anything. She pushed but nothing came out. "How do you use your fire?" She asked. "I can't do anything!" Hiccup smirked. "Just focus on a little tiny flame in the palm of your hand," he tried to explain. She tried to visualise the flame on her outstretched palm and smoke began to form. Feeling more hopeful, she tried to bring it to existence. Suddenly, a blast of magnesium flame blasted straight up into the air. She gasped as the fire blinked out. Hiccup stared up and whistled.

"Alright. Well at least you didn't hit anything. I should have figured. Nadder fire, extremely hot, straight beam. Yeah, should of thought that through," he berated himself. "We'll do some training with the fire tomorrow. Not right now. You guys need to get some sleep or you'll be passing out tomorrow."

The others grumbled but they all returned to the house where Hiccup handed them some pelts and blankets. The girls all stayed in Valka's room while the boys stayed in Hiccup's room. Snotlout of course complained about having to stay on the floor, but was quickly asleep, much to everyone's happiness.

Hiccup lay awake. He was nervous, he had never needed too much sleep, but it was still scary. His best friend was without a tailfin and couldn't fly, and he knew that the new dragonlings would be taking up a good amount of his time. Finally he stood up and carefully walked around the sleeping teens. He opened the door and found that Ruffnut and Tuffnut seemed to have either knocked each other out during one of their fights or had just fallen asleep together. Probably the earlier. Hiccup walked out to the forge and began to work. He had built many prosthetics for other dragons, but this would be the hardest. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to design it.

* * *

Astrid was running. From what, she didn't know, but it was after her. She ran through the darkened tunnels, gasping for breath. She came to a fork in the tunnel and decided to go left. She panted as she ran farther and farther until she hit a dead end. She smashed into the rock and turned. A light was glowing brighter and the rocks around her seemed to melt. A piece of rock hit her on the arm and she looked to see that she was covered in blue scales and blood. She looked down to see her family, all dead, and she screamed.

Astrid gasped as she woke up. She was covered in sweat and she looked down on her arms. No scales, no blood. She collapsed back onto the furs and tried to calm her breathing. She stood up, still in her clothes from the day before, turned to the window and saw a glow coming from one of the caves. She pulled on her boots and carefully left the room, being as quiet as she could be. She carefully walked out into the night towards the glow. As she walked closer, she could hear the clang of metal. She peeked around the corner and saw Hiccup who was working on something in the forge. His armor and shirt were off and Astrid could see the mark that was burned onto his back. Several scars were also apparent. He was busy working some metal into a rod from what she could see. Though he was in a hot forge, he had nothing on to protect himself from the flames and hot metal, which in a weird way made sense, because he couldn't get burned from normal flames. Astrid turned back towards the house then stopped. She turned back towards the forge to see Hiccup plunge the heated metal into a barrel of water. Astrid then accidentally nudged a rock and Hiccup stopped then continued to work. Astrid sat down, her back to the wall and berated herself for coming outside when she should be sleeping.

* * *

 **Hiccup continued working. He had noticed when Astrid had been watching him, but was content to leave her to her own thoughts. Then she had kicked a rock and he had stopped to see if she would come out and talk. Apparently not. Hiccup continued to work and finished with the rods that would provide the structure for the tail. The hardest part would be the gear mechanism to provide balance to the tail. Unfortunately, the metal that he would need to create the gears was outside next to Astrid. He sighed and placed the rods down next to his design of the tail.**

"Hey Astrid," he began. He heard a slight gasp and half smiled. "I know you're there, could you hand me that crate next to you?" He heard the shuffling of feet and turned to see Astrid, with the crate in her hands and a nervous look on her face. "Astrid, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" She countered. Hiccup shrugged. He began to root through the crate and pulled out some small cogs and gears. He began to work on the mechanism and Astrid watched in awe as he masterfully put the gears together to form a working mechanism that used weights to open and close the fin.

"You were asleep when I left. So what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"Nothing," Astrid answered. "Just a dream."

"Good one?"

"No, definitely not."

Hiccup looked at her and then turned back to his project. "Want to talk about it?"

Astrid shook her head. "No, after all it was just a dream. There was nothing to be concerned about," Astrid insisted.

"Well," Hiccup said. "Nadders can have the ability of foresight. This means that they can see slightly into the future, and this is normally through dreams," he explained. "Though at other times they can see slightly ahead while awake, this is usually only triggered when they are in extreme danger. Probably helps to compensate for the massive blind spot in front of them," he said as he began to assemble the different pieces together.

"So you're saying that I might have seen the future?" Astrid asked.

"Possibly," Hiccup answered. "It also could be a symbolism or just a dream. It doesn't have anything set in stone." He finished putting the metal parts together and he reached for a piece of carefully tanned leather. "That's not all that's bothering you is it?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid sighed. "No, it's not. I feel like I abandoned the village, my family. I feel like I let everyone down," she said as she watched him work. "But what about you? How are you so calm about your Dad?"

Hiccup stopped. "Outside, I just didn't acknowledge him. Inside, I'm kinda freaking out. I mean. I kind of have to be careful on how I show my emotions or my fire could burn out of control. It doesn't mean I can't have feelings, I just have to be careful how I express them. Anger and sadness I just go to the training ring. Happiness I just use it to build. I find new ways to use my fire. Right now I'm such a mess so I just decided to use it to build a new tail for Toothless." He carefully began to cut the leather and stitch it onto the frame. Astrid is silent as she absorbs this new information.

"Is that why I accidentally made a pillar of fire?" Astrid asked.

"Yes and no," Hiccup answered. "You were apprehensive and focusing on it so that added some power, but Nadder fire generally will shoot in a straight line. It's really hot so don't mess with it too much right now."

Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Why do you have that burn on your back?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup chuckled. "It's not really a burn. It's more like a tattoo or symbol of power. This 'burn' as you called it is a representation of our ability. Mine allows me to use shadows to cross distances. I haven't been able to get too far with it though. I can only get about a hundred feet and that makes me really tired."

Astrid shrugged. "Still that's a cool ability. I probably won't have anything worthwhile."

Hiccup chuckled. "You'll probably have foresight. It's a major ability that Nadders have. With the major blind spot they have, the dragons have it, but to a lesser extent. When a dragonling has foresight, they can almost sense the intentions of an opponent or even see slightly into the future." He finished with the leather and checked a few pieces of the tailfin before placing it on the workbench. He turned towards his old weapons. They seemed to still work for him, except for his sword and his bow. They were too small for him now. He would need to rebuild them. Hiccup sat down on a nearby stool and turned to Astrid.

"How has it been, living with dragons and all?" Astrid asked.

"Not too different," said Hiccup. "Just that your neighbors and friends are dragons instead of humans." Hiccup stretched and couldn't stop a yawn from escaping his mouth.

"You tired?" Astrid asked. "I can just stop talking if you want."

"No, that's fine," Hiccup said. "Though you should be asleep. Training tomorrow will be hard for you guys." He began to clean up his workspace. "I've had years to learn. You guys will be getting tons of information all thrown at you at once. Plus, you have the least time. You'll be turning fifteen tomorrow. That means that you have to learn much faster."

"Then how about you teach me some?" Astrid asked. "I'm not going back to sleep right now, I need something to do."

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess I could teach you."


End file.
